bath time
by shirocchin
Summary: Wajah Ochako memerah. Tubuh mungilnya terjepit di tengah-tengah. KiriOchaBaku - Sing Your Song


_Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Shirocchin yang rapuh jelita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfik coretsangecoret. Ditulis untuk memeriahkan event #KiriOchaBaku Event ~SingYourSong~ by moon waltz and esspadas oWo. Maap ya ga ngambil prompt yg udah disediain huehueheu._

.

.

Hujan sore itu tak kunjung berhenti, memaksa Ochako dan Eijirou berteduh di rumah Katsuki. Kamar Katsuki selalu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk bersenang-senang ; Eijirou betah bermain video games berjam-jam, Ochako asyik membaca _shojou manga_ di atas ranjang Katsuki, sementara sang pemilik kamar dengan muka garang terlihat ingin menendang bokong dua anak manusia yang memonopoli kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan kehadirannya.

Bohong kok. Meski di luar memasang ekspresi ingin menerkam, sesungguhnya dalam hati Katsuki cukup senang karena ia tak perlu berada di rumah sendirian. Orang tuanya sedang menghadiri pernikahan anak salah satu kerabat di Osaka. Katsuki mengamuk saat sang ibu membujuknya ikut serta. Harap dicatat, Katsuki sangat tidak suka diajak kondangan, hahahihi, dan sejenisnya.

"SIAAAALLLLL!" Eijirou nyaris membanting _joystick_ jika saja ia tidak merasakan tatapan tajam si pemilik kamar yang mampu melubangi punggungnya. " _S-sorry_ , Bakugou."

Di atas ranjang, Ochako terkikik geli melihat reaksi Eijirou yang menurutnya lucu. Katsuki melirik gadis berambut cokelat yang berbaring tanpa pertahanan apapun. Rok Ochako sedikit tersingkap, mengekpos kulit selembut susu di balik lipatan fabrik. Katsuki mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sebelum menaiki ranjang.

"B-Bakugou- _kun_ —annhh?"

"Siapa yang mengijikanmu meniduri ranjangku, muka bulat?" Katsuki menyibakkan helaian cokelat yang menutupi sebagian kulit leher Ochako. Begitu leher gadis itu terekspos, Katsuki sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, memajukan bibirnya untuk meraup kulit putih menggoda gadis yang berada di bawah tindihannya, menggeliat tak nyaman kala sepasang lengan kekar Katsuki mengurung tubuh mungilnya.

"Oi, Bakugou. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau tak berhenti." Eijirou berkata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu sudah hapal kebiasaan buruk Katsuki yang diam-diam gemar menyerang Ochako saat siapapun tak melihat.

" _Fuck_ , Kirishima. Kau sudah menandainya kemarin, sial. Hari ini giliranku."

Kalimat yang terdengar vulgar keluar dari mulut kurang ajar Katsuki. Pemuda berambut ash blonde mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pandangannya berkabut saat menyaksikan pose Ochako yang pasrah dengan mata sedikit basah.

"Bakugou- _kun_?"

" _Urusai_! Jangan mengeluarkan protes apapun!" Katsuki melepas kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya, melemparnya sembarangan, menyisakan boxer berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Ochako seperti menggendong anak kucing.

"HEEEE? B-Bakugou- _kun_ , lepaskan aku! Hei! Mau ke mana? L-lepas!" Ochako memukul punggung berotot Katsuki minta dilepaskan, tapi pemuda itu seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Oi, Bakugou! Brengsek!"

Eijirou melempar _joystick_ asal-asalan. Pemuda berambut merah mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa sang pemilik rumah.

Katsuki menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan salah satu kaki, sementara Ochako semakin erat berpegangan pada leher kokoh Katsuki. Gadis itu seperti merapal mantra, berharap agar Katsuki tak menyakitinya. Sejujurnya Ochako merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah hampir sepekan ia tak membiarkan Katsuki menyentuhnya. Siklus bulanan gadis remaja membuat Katsuki harus menahan hasrat yang telah menumpuk-numpuk. Eijirou sendiri tak bisa menyalahkan Katsuki meski ia tak segan untuk menghajar anak pemarah itu jika berani menyakiti Ochako.

"Kapan terakhir kita melakukannya bertiga?" Eijirou berdiri di sisi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Pemandangan Uraraka Ochako di dalam bathub dalam kondisi basah dan masih mengenakan seragam membuat hasrat lelaki Eijirou perlahan mulai tersulut. Katsuki duduk di sisi bathub dengan seringai mengejek.

"Aku tak ingat. Hoi, Kirishima, aku melarangmu untuk menyentuh gadisku. Hari ini dia milikku." Ide gila sempat melintas di kepalanya, mengajak Ochako bercinta di bathub tanpa jeda. Tapi, gadis itu tak tahan dingin berlama-lama.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku, Bakugou. Ochako bilang kita boleh memilikinya bersama-sama. Aku sebenarnya tidak sudi membaginya denganmu, tapi aku ingin menghargai keputusan Ochako." Eijirou tak mau kalah, pemuda itu ikut melepas seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya, diikuti celana.

"K-Kirishima- _kun_?" Ochako sungguh tak mengerti. Detik berikutnya, sensasi penuh dan sesak seolah mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala bathub. Eijirou terkekeh, menyiramkan sedikit air ke wajah Ochako.

Katsuki auto mengamuk. "Siapa yang mengijikanmu ikut bergabung, brengsek?"

"Ayolah, Bakugou. Sudah lama kita tak mandi bertiga. Sudah terlanjur basah." Eijirou mengambil botol shampo beraroma apel dari rak tergantung di dekatnya, memencet badan botol hingga cairan kental berwarna kehijauan menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya. Selagi Eijirou sibuk keramas, Ochako tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"GESER! MINGGIR!" Katsuki tak suka jika Eijirou memonopli Ochako untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda pemarah itu memaksa ikut bergabung ke dalam bathub, memosisikan tubuh atletisnya di belakang Ochako membuat kepala berhelaikan cokelat tanpa disadari bersandar pada dada bidang Katsuki. Syukurlah, bathub milik Katsuki memiliki ukuran cukup besar, muat untuk tiga orang meski harus agak berdesakan.

Wajah Ochako memerah, napasnya terengah-engah, menyadari tubuh kecilnya terjepit di tengah-tengah.

Ochako merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil meski bathub berisi air hangat. Kedua kakinya tak bisa bergerak leluasa karena hampir tak ada ruang di antara kaki-kaki dua pemuda bertubuh kekar. Eijirou selesai membilas rambutnya. Helaian merah menyala menguarkan aroma apel yang menusuk hidung. Jantung Ochako berdebar-debar setiap kali melihat rambut merah Eijirou turun, poninya yang runcing menutupi kening. Ochako pernah iseng meminta Eijirou untuk tidak memakai gel sehari saja, saat mereka berkencan di taman kota.

"Berhenti tebar pesona di rumah orang, Kirishima."

Hmm, ternyata ada cemburu. Katsuki menekuk wajahnya tidak suka saat melirik gadis dalam dekapannya terpaku pada pemuda lain.

"Hahaha, aku tak bermaksud tebar pesona. Tapi sepertinya Ochako benar-benar mengagumi aura kejantananku, Bakugou."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku melemparmu ke luar. Oi, muka bulat. Aku akan memandikanmu sekarang juga." Sepasang lengan kekar Katsuki bergerak menuju kancing teratas seragam Ochako, melepas satu per satu kancing yang mengganggu.

Ochako memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Telapak tangan Katsuki besar dengan tekstur yang sedikit kasar, namun terasa hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Katsuki melempar seragam basah ke lantai kamar mandi. Tanpa kesulitan, Katsuki melepas kaitan bra gadis itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat merasakan punggung Ochako meremang kala bergesekan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ochako, kau terangsang? Aku tidak menyentuh apapun."

Ochako menggeleng lemah. Eijirou tak mau kalah. Ia mengangkat sepasang kaki Ochako dan meletakannya di kedua pundaknya yang kekar.

" _Kyaaa_ —K-Kirishima- _kun_?" Ochako tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Eijirou.

"Bakugou mendapat bagian atas, aku bagian bawah." Eijirou menjilat kaki ramping Ochako yang bergetar karena sensasi geli. Dengan hati-hati, Eijirou melepas rok yang menutupi bagian bawah sang gadis.

"Jangan, jangan celana dalamku." Ochako berkata lirih saat jemari kokoh milik Eijirou menyentuh kain tipis yang tersisa.

"A, okay. Maaf, Ochako."

"Aku harus membersihkan bagian bawah juga, muka bulat." Bisikan berat Katsuki di dekat telinganya membuat tubuh Ochako menegang. Gadis itu mendesah tanpa sadar saat telapak tangan besar Katsuki menangkup sepasang payudara miliknya, memberikan remasan lembut dengan sensasi licin karena busa sabun.

"Haa—ahhn—B-Bakugou- _kun_." Ochako malu mendengar suaranya sendiri.

" _Fuck_ , aku hanya menyabuni dadamu." Katsuki menciptakan gerakan memutar membuat sepasang kaki Ochako yang berada di pundak Eijirou bergerak-gerak liar.

"Oi, jangan kasar, Bakugou." Eijirou tak senang melihat cara Katsuki yang sedikit kasar. Ia paham sifat garang Katsuki di lapangan terbawa hingga urusan ranjang. Tapi, tetap saja Eijirou tak menyukainya.

"Ochako menyukainya." Lidah Katsuki bermain-main dengan daun telinga mungil Ochako yang basah dan merah. Aksi itu membuat gadis dalam dekapannya semakin menggeliat.

"Kita hanya mandi bersama, tidak lebih dari itu. Jika Ochako tak menyukainya, kita tak bisa memaksa." Eijirou menahan kaki Ochako agar tak mengenai wajahnya.

Eijirou selalu menjadi pihak yang berpikiran waras dan sesuai jalur. Sejak awal, hubungan mereka bertiga didasari rasa saling membutuhkan tanpa ada unsur pemaksaan. Ochako tak bisa memilih. Katsuki dan Eijirou tumbuh dewasa bersamanya. Katsuki dengan sikap kasar dan meledak-ledak, Eijirou dengan sikap gentleman dan lembut. Ochako tahu, terkadang mereka berkelahi di suatu tempat, jauh dari jangkauan Ochako. Hingga di di suatu senja, Katsuki dan Eijirou akan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Ochako dengan wajah penuh luka, pakaian lusuh penuh debu, dan cengiran seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ochako terlalu lelah untuk menghadiahi keduanya bogem mentah. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, gadis itu akan berlari menuju kamar dan mengambil kotak P3K, mengobati luka-luka mereka tanpa bertanya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya, Ochako?" Katsuki membilas punggung dan dada Ochako dengan air hangat.

Ochako menunduk. Gadis itu sangat menyayangi Katsuki dan Eijirou dengan porsi yang sama. Bagi Ochako, keduanya istimewa, meski hubungan terlarang yang mereka jalani bersifat rahasia. Apa kata orang-orang di sekitarnya jika seorang gadis mengencani dan tidur dengan dua pemuda sekaligus?

"Kalau lelah, kapan-kapan saja. Jangan mau jika Bakugou memaksa. Dia bisa bermain dengan sabun sepuasnya." Eijirou tersenyum lembut.

"Hehe, aku tak apa-apa. Mungkin malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin—maksudku, aku ingin mandi lebih lama, di sini. Bertiga." Ochako mengusap sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan yang basah.

Perasaan ingin terus bersama Katsuki dan Eijirou membuat Ochako terbawa suasana. Katsuki menutup kedua mata Ochako dengan tangannya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau jelek sekali saat sedang menangis, sialan."

"Ehehe—m-maaf."

"Aku minta maaf. Sebagai seorang laki-laki kadang aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Meski aku tahu kau sedang lelah, aku sangat ingin—fuck, lupakan. Kalau sedang tak ingin kau tinggal menolak." Katsuki merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifatnya yang bar bar.

Aroma lembab kamar mandi bercampur dengan aroma shampo dan sabun. Eijirou memajukan tubuhnya, mendaratkan kecupan kilat di pipi basah Ochako.

"Ini saja sudah cukup bagiku." Diakhiri dengan kekehan usil.

"Oy! Curang! Brengsek!" Katsuki tak terima dengan aksi Eijirou yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi Ochako.

"Jangan berkelahi kalian berdua, astaga." Ochako tertawa lirih menyaksikan dua pemuda yang sangat dicintainya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, sifat itulah yang membuat Ochako semakin jatuh cinta setiap hari, setiap saat.

 **END**


End file.
